


Equality

by Chilled_Mango_Beans



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Izaya is everyone's little sister, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, also platonic or romantic relationship for shinra and izaya, female izaya or trans izaya you choose, he loves izaya's breasts, i don't care, it's cute, izaya and shizuo are cool, kadota is just there, perverted shinra, raira days, raira high school, they still fight sometimes, you could call it obsessed, your choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilled_Mango_Beans/pseuds/Chilled_Mango_Beans
Summary: "We would protect you with our lives, Izaya.  We need you to know that."Izaya turned to his friend.  "What, is it because i'm a girl?"Shinra smiled.  "No... it's because we love you."





	1. Meeting/Science Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mango: This will never be finished, but oh well...

Meeting

 

Shizuo’s legs were splayed out in front of him, resting on top of the desk he was currently occupying.  The fake blonde’s eyes flicked up to the clock a few feet away from him.   _ Four minutes, _ he thought, removing his legs and placing them on the floor, where he began to thump on the tiles, startling the students near him.  The teacher was rambling on about something about fractions and….. decimals…. But he could care less.

 

Shizuo hands gripped onto his pencil, begging for it not to break and also wishing for it to splint and fly to the front of the room.  It wouldn’t make it that far, the teen realized, considering his position in the back of the room.   _ Ha! _ Shizuo thought, a creepy smile forming on his face as his hand gripped tighter around the pencil, something  _ other _ than a pencil in his mind.   _ Take that, Nomi!  Not as dumb as you think, huh? _  Shizuo glanced at the clock.   _ 11:32. _ _ Two minutes. _  The blonde brows furrowed in thought.   _ How many seconds is that?  Let’s see… a minute is 40 seconds…. no… 70…. No… _

 

He ended up thinking about it until the bell finally rang.

 

-__-

Izaya took a sip of his juice box, a bored look on his face.  He and Kadota were currently awaiting the appearance of a four-eyed boy and a protozoan…

 

“Ah,” Izaya’s lips opened, the straw sliding out of his mouth, and Kadota turned to the doorway leading to the school’s first floor.  “Speak of the devil,” the raven murmured before a blonde stumbled through the door with a red face, four eyes following suite with an equally red face.  Izaya hopped off the railing and headed towards them, a confused look on his face.  “What took you guys so long?  Traffic isn’t so bad where you’re coming from-”

 

“Girls.”

 

Red eyes scanned the owner of the voice, the confusion only growing bigger.  “Girls,” Shizuo repeated.  “They mauled us on the way here.”  Shinra pushed his almost broken glasses up and nodded.  “They must have been new, considering they didn’t know Shizuo-kun’s status in this school…”  With that, the blonde whirled around and growled.  “What’s that supposed to mean, eh?!”  Shinra sighed.  “I’m saying that literally every girl avoids you because of your strength.”  Izaya laughed from somewhere behind them, and Shizuo pouted.  “W-well, what about Izaya, huh?”  The laughing stopped and the raven frowned, and Shizuo realized his mistake.  “I mean… uh…”

 

It had been a long time since he found out, but Shizuo still had trouble with the other’s gender.  He couldn’t be blamed, really, when he first met the Nomi he had seemed so much like a guy that he nearly fainted when Shinra told him the truth.  They didn’t fight much, like they used to before, the worst it would get to is Izaya punching the brute in the face and beginning a chase around the campus.  Not many trees were uprooted as much, and signposts were able to do their job without being forcefully taken out of the ground and thrown at people.  

 

Shinra interrupted the awkward moment by sliding past the fake blonde and resting his head on Izaya’s warm chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and whining.  “Orihara-kuuun, they wouldn’t listen to me when I told them that you were the only one I loved!”  The raven’s face reddened.  “O-oi, stop saying stuff like that, you perv!”  Kadota chuckled behind them, and Shizuo headed to one of the benches to eat.  “H-hey, Dotachin, get him off me!”  Izaya continued to struggle in Shinra’s somehow deathly grip while Shizuo munched on his sandwich and Kadota laughing at the two childhood friends.

 

Just a normal day for the group of four teens.

 

-__-

 

Science was something that Izaya excelled in, so Shizuo did the only logical thing and partnered up with him.  And partners stayed partners for the whole year.  He might not like the Nomi, but he thought his grades were more important right now.

 

“-izu-chan, are you listening to me?”

 

The blonde jumped slightly, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the raven speaking to him.  “... What?”  Izaya sighed and handed him a bottle of…. Something… Shizuo felt that he should know what he was being given… but Izaya was talking to him again and he really needed to listen.  “It’s called Acetic acid.  You have to be careful with it or you’ll burn our skin off-”   _ Burn our skin off?  What does burt skin look like?  Is it like a giant scrape?  Or… _

 

“SHIZUO!”

 

The fake blonde ended up pouring the whole bottle into the makeshift volcano… too fast.  Izaya’s eyes widened and he yelled, “TAKE COVER!”  just as the volcano exploded.

 

-__-

 

Kadota sighed.  “Well, at least it didn’t go anywhere near your eyes.”  Shizuo grunted and Izaya touched the bandage around his cheek, wincing as he did so.  Shinra wailed.  “Shizuo-kun, how could you!  Ruining my future wife’s beautiful face is a no-no!”  Izaya rolled his eyes and Kadota chuckled.  Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he sped up the sidewalk.  “Well sooooorryy I messed up you’re boyfriend’s face.  He should’ve talked louder!”  Izaya’s face reddened.  “YOU were the one who wasn’t paying attention!  And i’m not Shinra’s boyfrie- ah!”  Shinra was somehow able to slither his arms between Izaya’s and wrapped them around his body.  “Your statement hurts me, Orihara-kun!  I thought you loved me!”  The raven elbowed him in the stomach.  “Well maybe I would love you if you didn’t do perverted things!”  

 

“Really?”

 

“No, you dimwit!”  Izaya pushed him off and sighed.  “Anyway, thanks for taking me home guys.  See ya tomorrow.”  He walked up the steps to his apartment building, and the three boys waved, and a “Sleep well, my princess!” was heard.  Once the door was closed, they continued on their way.  The blonde huffed.  “Why do we have to take the Nomi home first, huh?”  Shinra gasped and put a hand over his mouth.  “Oh, Shizuo-kun, you didn’t know?”  When Shizuo shook his head, shinra continued.

  
“Well Shizuo, men have to act like gentlemen around women!  Simple as that!”


	2. Camera/Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mango: Here I am, back again! No, i'm not giving up on my works, I just can't update all the time and I don't have the motivation and GOD DAMN WRITERS BLOCK-
> 
> anyway enjoy this chapter, hopefully it's a pretty long one!

Camera/Animal

 

Kadota stopped in his tracks when his name was called, turning to see Shizuo heading up to him with something shiny in his hands.  “I found this camera laying out front… and I don’t know what to do with it…” for the life of him Kadota couldn’t figure out why the blonde was coming to  _ him _ of all people.  Kadota guessed he was a better choice than Izaya or Shinra.  “We… we should go ask around first, see if anyone is the owner, or if anyone knows the owner.”  Shizuo nodded quickly, his golden locks springing about as he followed Kadota into the building.  

 

It took a while, but by the time Izaya and Shinra caught up to them they were pretty sure that they had asked about every person on campus about the camera, with no good news.  “Let’s just keep it,”, Izaya had said, examining the object with fascination.  “To be honest, i’ve never had a camera before.”  Kadota’s eyes widened.  “Orihara Izaya never had a camera?  I’m surprised.”  Shinra smirked.  “I’m pretty sure an  _ informant _ needs a camera,”, he said, and the raven proceeded to punch him in the stomach.  Shizuo frowned.  “It has to be somebody’s… I mean, a person doesn’t just leave an expensive item in front of the school-”

 

**_Flash!_ **

 

Shizuo blinked.   _ What was that? _  He heard Izaya’s soft giggles and turned to him, a confused look on his face.  “O-oh, I think I just took a picture,”, the Izaya said, looking at the screen.  “Shizu-chan’s face looks so cute!”  Shinra sat his head on Izaya’s shoulder and looked.  “Ne, Shizuo-kun, come look.”  The blonde sauntered over and leaned down so he could see the screen.  “I look horrible,”, he grumbled.  “How do you delete it?”  Kadota came over to them and looked at the picture.  “Don’t delete it,”, he said, taking the camera and turning it in his hands.  “It looks nice, Shizuo.”  Shinra nodded and grabbed Izaya’s hand.  “Let’s take some more pictures!”

 

><><><>

 

Izaya’s eyes widened.  “Lets all take one together!”  Shizuo’s eyebrow quirked.  “And how do we do that?”  Izaya smirked and held the camera up and out, then gestured for the men to come over.  He pointed to the lens and said, “Smile!” before a flash blinded their eyes.  Shinra grinned, looking at the picture.  “We  _ have _ to keep this camera!”  Kadota nodded in agreement.  “Well, what are we standing here for, let’s go take some more pictures!”  Everyone started to follow Shizuo, with Izaya lagging behind.  He was flipping through all the pictures they took when a strange clicking sounded in his ears.  He stopped and listened.   _ It sounds like… claws? _  He turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw a MASSIVE dog running towards him, tongue lolling out and tail wagging crazily.  “Oh my GOD,” was all Izaya managed to say before he took off in a sprint with a yell.  Up ahead, the guys heard their friend’s yell and turned around to meet a very scared looking Izaya sprinting away from what seemed to be a… dog?  “SHINRAAAAA!”,  Izaya screamed, before the dog hopped up on his back and sent him tumbling down on the ground, sliding until he was in front of Shinra.  “Y-yes, Izaya-kun?” All was quiet except for the pants of the dog, until they heard: “GET THIS DOG OFFA ME!!!!”  Shizuo grumbled under his breath and headed towards the dog, gently picking it up and setting it down next to Izaya before wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and pulling him up.  “What the hell could a dog be doing here…?”, Kadota muttered, walking up to stand beside Shizuo, whose eyes were sparkling.  “I don’t  _ care _ where it came from, just get rid of it!!”, Izaya practically screeched, his hands tightening around Shinra’s arm.  “What’s up with him?”, Shizuo said.  

 

Shinra looked up from the dog, who was sniffing at Shizuo’s leg.  “O-oh, Izaya-kun is scared of dogs.”  The stray’s ears perked up, staring straight into Izaya’s eyes.  Said boy squeaked and hid behind the future doctor, pointing at the animal.  “Get it awaaayyyy…”,  he wailed.  Shizuo stared at the mutt, whose tail was wagging and eyes trained on the black haired teen.  “We can’t leave it here…”, he said, picking the dog back up and throwing it over his shoulder.  “Let’s walk around and see if anyone knows it.”  Kadota and Shinra nodded in agreement, while Izaya clutched onto Shinra for dear life.

 

><><><>

 

“I-Izaya-kun, please, the dog isn’t even near you.  Please stop squeezing my arm, you’re stopping the blood flow.”

 

Izaya only shook his head and squeezed harder.  The animal was  _ staring  _ at him and it was freaking him out.  “It keeps staring at me and I don’t know why…”  Shizuo rolled his eyes.  “It’s just a dumb dog, Nomi.  Chill out.”  Izaya growled.  “Why you-!”  He moved towards the blonde, but then the dog started barking and the black haired slinked back next to Shinra.  Kadota had the camera, and he raised it up to his eye and took a picture.  “Did you just take a picture of me?” Shizuo blinked, turning to look at Kadota, who was snickering.  “It’s just funny to see a guy carrying a dog like that.”, he said.  The dog’s panting reached Shizuo’s ears, and he set the dog down before reaching into his bag and getting out a water bottle.  The blonde opened the bottle and poured some into his hand, then bringing it to the dog’s face.  “Here,”, he muttered.  The animal sniffed the liquid, then slurped the whole handful.  “His tail is still wagging,”, Izaya said.  “Why is he so happy?”  Shizuo simply shrugged, and the stray licked his face.

 

><><><>

“I’m keeping the dog,”, Shizuo stated. Shinra looked at Izaya, who nodded like a maniac, and Kadota, who shrugged.  “Well, since we can’t find the owner, I guess you can…?”  Shizuo smiled, and the dog walked towards Shinra and Izaya.  Izaya stiffened up as the dog got closer and sniffed his leg.  “Shinraaaaa.” Shinra sighed and shooed the stray away.  “Well, I guess i’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Shizuo nodded to himself and started to walk away, the dog trailing at his feet.  Kadota sighed, and gave Izaya the camera.  “I’m gonna head home too.  See you tomorrow.”  Shinra waved and took Izaya’s hand, leading him home.

 

“Do you want me to stay over?”

 

“No, Shinra.  You stayed over last night.”

 

“Pleeeaase?”

  
“... Fine.”


End file.
